A better chance
by Hideki-Chan
Summary: Aya is missing from her hospital bed.” Aya ran out in to the street. His eyes searched the roads. He heard traffic and sounds of cars, but he paid no attention. The world seemed to pass around him too quickly. I can’t see through it. Suddenly he... TH
1. Default Chapter

"Aya is missing from her hospital bed." Aya ran out in to the street. His eyes searched the roads. He heard traffic and sounds of cars, but he paid no attention. The world seemed to pass around him too quickly. _I can't see through it. _Suddenly he snapped out of his lucid trance. He jumped out as a truck ran towards him. "Baka!" Aya paid no attention, but walked around dizzied. His mindless traveling brought him along a familiar flower shop. 

"Aya?" Omi asked, puzzled and slightly embarrassed at the surrounding girls. "I'm sorry girls, if you're not buying, leave," Yohji called happily. "I've always wanted to say that. Although, Yohji said thoughtfully, " you can stay." He pointed to an older girl around 18. "Sorry Yo-man but they all have to go. You ain't getting "anything" tonight. Ken smirked. "B-But that's unfair," Yohji protested. "Blame it on your lucky underwear," Ken joked. "Why you…" Yohji swung his hand to slap Ken on the head. Ken ducked. Yohji hit Omi on the back. Omi tripped, the flower arrangement streamed through the air. It was caught by… "Manx," they chorused. Yohji glared at Ken but turned a flirtatious look at Manx. "Another mission?" Omi asked. "Is there any other reason why she visits?" Ken asked. "I wouldn't mind having a slap at you myself, but your right." The tape was slipped into the VCR. 

"Hospitals all have young girls, handicapped and school girls being taken to be sold in a prostitution scandal. Girls from wheelchairs to comas and blindness. Aya's fist clenched and open. Clenched and opened. He faintly heard Yohji comment. "Some people are that sick to steal children from hospital beds." Manx nodded. "Most of the children are 12 and over, but a small percentage are under that. This has been going on for 3 years, but we've never been able to get close enough to be able to get close enough to break down this syndicate." 

Persia proceeded to talk. "The corporation is held underneath this hospital." "How ironic." Ken growled. "Kill the leading woman, Emonde Khashawit." "Her name is as ugly as she is." Aya 's fist clenched and his teeth clamped down hard. _First, you get my sister into a coma and then you're going to try to sell her to some rich bastard if he can pay for her_. _Takatori I'll_… Aya's mouth opened. His throat burned. His anger choking him. Aya clamped his teeth down hard. He bit into his tongue. Blood trickled down his chin onto his turtleneck. "Aya?" Omi asked. Aya was unaware that Persia's tape had ended. Manx had left. All the other assassins watched his back as his hands clamped down hard, on the nearby table. His blood dripped onto the table. _I'll never let you live, Takatori. I'll kill every single one until there's not a single one left_

_ _

_End of Chapter One_

_ _


	2. Life

Aya stationed himself outside the building next to the hospital

Aya stationed himself outside the building next to the hospital. Yohji, Ken, and Omi were surveying to see a way in. despite their planning to penetrate the hospital without being noticed. Yohji had suggested charging in, making sure they were all dead. Omi had a more planned out attack. "Take out the two guards, put on their uniforms, find out where the girls were held, move out, kick the bastards' asses, etc. Basic Weib plan. A sudden movement caught his eye. For a moment he thought it was perhaps the others, but it was not. The clothes ' sound made an odd whisper as it brushed or leaped from somewhere. "There's someone else here?" Omi asked. "Yeah," Ken whispered. "I hope it a woman." "Yeah, maybe the woman's real ugly, Yohji." Aya heard the others come, but he didn't bother to acknowledge it. He kept his eye on the figure. The figure jumped up to the highest window. The lights turned on. "You!" Aya heard voices and screams unfinished. The figure jumped high from the building. Landing on one knee, the figure looked up. The figure was holding a little girl. He looked up as the men closed the window. He clutched the little girl to himself and ran. He ran to the building, only to be stopped by a gang. 

"Look here, you little rich boy, give us all you got." "Yeah, you little bastard. The girl too." The boy glared at them. A few members back away. "Is that all you got? A little, measly, tiny, pathetic glare?" One of the men came at him with a crow bar. The boy ducked. He was helpless, Aya watched. They grabbed him by his kimono and took the young girl, forcibly away. "Give her back!" "Oh, so you do talk, eh? And what do you say to this?" The man took a hair ornament from the girl's hair. Seeing this reminded him of Aya-chan. What if he was in this situation? He would kill anyone to make sure she was safe, but he wasn't sure he wanted this boy whose decisions weren't all that many, to do the same. This all ran through his mind as he slashed his word through every one of them. He gave a little twist to the leader as he stabbed him in the stomach. The man's closed hand was outreached. It opened to reveal a beautiful hair ornament. Aya took it from his hand as the blood seeping from his body threatened to taint it. The boy picked up the pinkly-kimono dressed girl. Aya handed him the ornament. He took it and placed it in his kimono. He nodded his head in thanks.

"What no gratitude?" Just a nodd?"

"Yohji, that was thanks." "For Aya that is."

Ken walked up to the boy. "Do you have a place to stay?" "No, not yet." The quiet voice came. 

"Then you'll stay with us, "Omi told him. " This meeting will and our alliance will help benefit us." 

Do you want me to take her?" Ken asked. The boy looked so tired, but he shook his head. The Wieb Kreuz went home with two unexpected guests. 

Omi opened the door to his room. The boy laid the girl gently in the bed and brought the covers gently over her. 

"Oni-Chan, Are we home?" 

"No, not yet."

"Where is my hair jewel?" He took out of his Kimono, the hair adornment. "It's stained. I will buy you a new one." "Okay. Oyasumi." "Oyasumi na sai, Imoto-san." " Can you please come out here?" The boy shook his head. He couldn't leave his sister's bedside, worried she might disappear again. 

"I'll watch her," Omi offered. The boy shook his head.

"Stubborn, in't he?"

The door will be opened so we can see her. We can sit out here and talk." They turned to Aya. The boy started to walk into the light. They finally got a good look at him. He had dark short hair that framed his face a bit. He wore a white band on his forehead with the symbol "Death" on it and his Kimono was made of rich, genuine black silk. 

"She is your sister." 

"Hai."

"Is she handicapped in some way?" 

"No."

"But I thought they only took handicapped girls."

"They lack enough handicapped children. They take normal children as well, then they'll handicapped the children to make up for it." He grabbed hold onto the table he was sitting at. "That's what they did to Kasuye."

"Kasuye?" Omi asked.

" My older sister. The sister I couldn't protect. It was three years ago. She went without a trace. But later we found out, they broke her legs so she could never walk again. Then they sold her into prostitution. She didn't survive the first night. I'm not going to let another sister die. This time I can save her."


	3. Not yet awake

The boy stayed with them for the next day, while Aya grew tense

The boy stayed with them for the next day, while Aya grew tense. Aya seemed to watch the young girl with almost a suppressed smile. It seemed that a little sister, even if it was someone else's brought to his life a little joy that perhaps a brother could not. She walked around, asking what each of the flowers were. The owner simply adored her. And so did most of the schoolgirls that were once again shoving through the windows to see them. "Do we have to leave?" 

"Hai."

The little girl looked at the flowers wistfully. 

"Before I leave, I would like a flower of every kind in your flower shop."

"You're kidding, right?" Ken joked.

"That'll cost a fortune."

"Its alright."

The boy handed the flowers to the little girl. Aya took another white rose and added it. The little girl tugged on his hand and bet down. She gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. Aya's face showed no expression, cold as usual, but he gently kissed the little girl on her forehead. He stood up. 

"Give me your sword. You are too young to know what it is to regret." 

"Even if the Takatori clan is defeated, the evil that has been caused will slowly disintegrate, But it will still be left. I am my sister's best protector. For now. I will protect until she has a husband who can. I taint myself and kill to give my sister a better chance at life. I thank you all for what you have done, but I must leave." Aya, Ken, Yohji, and Omi understood.

Aya's headed through the window of the hospital that the prostitution was to take place. The thought to move the girls to another hospital was out of the question. There were too many girls. So they decided to quicken the job. Aya climbed through the window and crashed in as the man told him he'll give 77 million yen for the girls. All of them. So he could distribute them to awaiting customers. The room was covered in blood. Aya moved towards the man with the 77 million yen. He gave an extra twist as he stabbed them. "Who are you?" "White Cross." Aya gave another twist and put his sword back into its sheath. The man's face was at an angle to the side, his eyes wide open. Aya walked out of the room cautiously. He entered another room down the hall and found Yohji and ten strangled corpses, a side from Ken who had bloodied corpses at his feet. Omi ran into the room. He nodded. They proceeded to follow him. They entered a room of more than a thousand handicapped girls. But one particular girl caught his eye. He walked over to her. "It over. You're safe." 

Aya sat at Aya-chan's bedside at the hospital until he fell sleep. Omi peered in. For now Aya was his sister's best protector. They all were.

The end


End file.
